From Loathe to Love
by sweetevilchild
Summary: When Lily first meets James she thinks he’s a pretty nice guy, until him and his friends prank Lily and her friends on the train! Now she’s going to hate him for life! When James meets Lily he thinks she’s cute but he’s only 11 so that’s not going to st


**GETTING THERE**

**Part I**

"_OMG!_", that's what Lily Evans kept thinking as she walked onto the Hogwarts Express. "_I can't believe I'm on this train, this is sooooooooo amazing!_"

Lily Evans was a witch and was a first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had never even dreamed of to such a school because she was a muggle-born, meaning she wasn't from a magical family but a non-magical one. Or in other words a muggle one. So it came as a total shock, to her and her family, when she received a letter via owl. Her parents were just as excited as her, maybe almost more, but her older sister, Petunia, just called her a freak and went to her room. It didn't faze Lily at all that this might cause Petunia to hate her even more, the Evans sisters had always been at war with each other as long as anyone could remember. So Lily had gotten used to it after eleven years, see Lily wasn't the most gorgeous girl ever, with her thick, dark red hair and shocking green, almond-shaped eyes. And since Petunia was all for looks she decided to pretend Lily wasn't her sister and called her a freak. Of course Lily wasn't ugly, she was actually quite pretty to many people, but she wasn't completely drop-dead gorgeous. So Petunia refused to acknowledge her as kin, even though Petunia herself was no where near drop-dead gorgeous, Lily was the prettier of the two.

After calming down a bit, Lily went to go find her friends that she met at Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was in the wizarding world and it was where many Hogwarts students would go to get their school supplies for the new year. Her new found friends were Allie Thomson, Kerri Chang and Dana Scott. Dana was a half-blood, meaning that she was half wizard and half muggle, but she was brought up in the muggle world because her mom, who was a witch died when Dana was very young. Allie and Kerri had been best friends since birth and were purebloods, meaning that they were from along line of wizards and witches. After going through tons of compartments she finally found the girls, way in the back of the train. "_Thank god I didn't start looking for them in front of the train, I'd still be looking._", she thought.

"Hey everyone!". Lily said happily as she entered the compartment.

"Lily, hey we were wondering if you forgot about our promises to sit with each other today.", said a gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed girl.

"Of course not Allie. How could I?"

"Okay, now that Lily is here can you two please explain all these 'necessary' things that we have to know to be able to survive Hogwarts?", asked Dana, an impatient, pretty dirty-blond haired girl with blue-green eyes.

Yeah sure." replied Kerri, an angelic looking brunet with dark brown eyes.

"Wait a minute, what necessary things?"

"Oh sorry Lily we forgot to fill you in. Me and Kerri told Dana that we would fill you two in about everything you need to know about the wizarding world, and we mean EVERYTHING.", Allie replied to a confused looking Lily.

'Wow thanks you guys, that sounds great!"

But before Allie could even start talking the compartment door opened to revel two boys. One looked a year or two older and had slicked back blond hair. The other, who looked their age, had dark black eyes and greasy black hair. "My, my what do we have here? A bunch of wittle icky first years.", sneered the blond haired boy. Te other boy just snickered a bit uncertain of what he was to do.

'What do you two want?', asked Kerri, who obviously knew the two. It seemed Allie did too, since she glared at them with pure hate. "We're busy, so if you don't mind…… leave."

"Actually I do mind. I mean your lucky that I don't have more people with me right now.", the blond boy sneered again. This boy seemed like the leader of the two and he was acting if he had followers. "So I think we'll stay, if you don't mind."

"Actually I think they do mind, so get lost.", said a boy who had just appeared at the door. Lily noticed his messy jet black hair and cute hazel eyes.

"And you too, slime ball.", added another boy with black hair and dark eyes. Lily figured he was talking to the boy with greasy hair, since it did look slimy.

"Oh and what makes you think that we'll listen to you Potter, Black?", the blond boy sneered. Then as soon as he finished two more boys appeared at the doorway. One with sandy-blond hair and grey eyes, the other was short, chubby and had mousy-blond hair and watery blue eyes.

"Do you need anymore reason Malfoy, Snape?", asked the boy Lily thought might be Potter. Malfoy just motioned to Snape and they left. After they disappeared the Potter boy said, "Hello Allie, Kerri how are you ladies doing? And might I ask who your lovely friends are?"

"Hey you guys. Um, thanks for helping us with those jerks. Oh, and this is Lily Evans and Dana Scott, we met them both in Diagon Alley.", Kerri answered him, blushing a little bit, and Lily could see why, that Potter boy was kind of cute. 'Lily, Dana this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"I'm very surprised we haven't met either of you before, James and Sirius here practically know everyone.', said Remus with a slight smile.

"Well we both live in the muggle world so that's probably why.", Lily answered for both herself and Dana. While taking a quick glance at James.

"Well we have to go and make some 'important visits' to some people we haven't seen in while.", said James. "See you around, I hope."

"Yeah it was nice meeting you.", said Remus and Sirius.

"I thought we had to go-", Sirius covered Peter's mouth before he could finish and smiled a dazzling smile at the girls before leaving.

"They seem very nice.", said Dana.

Allie laughed, "don't let them fool you they're the biggest pranksters ever. Those 'important visits' were really some pranks they were going to pull on some people they hate, like Malfoy and Snape. But they are nice just never get on their bad side, and even if you are friends with them doesn't mean your safe. They only way you won't get pranked is if you are one of them."

"What kind of pranks do they pull? Are they funny?", Lily asked.

"YES, really funny. Even they ones they pull on us!", Kerri said smiling.

Allie laughed at this, "The only reason you find them soooooooooo funny is because you have a thing for James!"

"I do not!"

"Yeah sure.", Allie said rolling her eyes.

Before Kerri could argue back Dana said eagerly, "So tell me about the pranks they play on Malfoy and Snape, I'm interested."


End file.
